


Solow-Tary Confinement.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solow-Tary Confinement.

Tegan had answered a call from Preston weeks after Katrina had been hurt, the girl was still healing and Solow had withdrawn from everyone, even Katrina. She had agreed to come and find the woman, letting herself into Solow's quarters and locking the door behind herself. Solow had been sitting, staring out into the waters beyond the station and Tegan moved to settle behind her, stroking her back gently. 

"What's wrong Solow?"  
Solow gasped and spun round.

"Who....how did you get in?"   
"Preston."

Tegan smiled. 

"She told me you were hiding your beautiful face away... why baby? What happened?"  
"Nothing I wish to discuss…"   
Tegan sighed softly, moving to wrap her arms around Solow gently, her lips brushing Solow's ear sweetly. 

"Is it Kat? You know the girl will heal... don't you?"  
"I know... doesn't make it any easier though."  
"Oh sweetheart, you love her... don't you?"  
"That obvious huh?"  
"Only because I know how Preston feels about you and she had the exact same look on her face... worry and need for reassurance that the woman she loved was alright."   
"Such a silly girl with her silly flighty crushes."  
Solow spoke softly, lovingly.   
"Says the woman locked in her room like a grumpy teenager?"  
"So does that make you my mom?"  
"No sweetie, that makes me your horny best friend."  
"Horny are you?"  
"Around you? Always."  
"Really...then strip...I want to see just how Horny you are."  
Tegan shrugged but did so. Solow smiled and observed her closely.

 

"Are you wet?"  
"Why don't you find out?"  
"Because I want to watch you.... Finger yourself Tegan."  
Tegan smirked but did as she was told. Solow watched her.   
"Enjoying the view baby?"  
"What do you think? Speed up a little."   
Tegan mewed softly and sped up.  
"Be more.... mmmmm.... Slutty."  
"How?"  
"Writhe and gyrate as you finger yourself, I want to see you being as dirty as I know you really are."  
Tegan mewled but did so, clearly already soaked and close.   
"Such a slut."

Solow cooed.

"I bet you want to go down on me don't you?"  
"Yes... god yes please."  
Solow smiled and teasingly unbuttoned the top button of her trousers.

"How bad do you want it?"  
"So much, please baby?"  
Solow smirked.

"Maybe...."  
"Please..."

Tegan whined weakly. 

"Please baby... please?"

"I don't think you want it that bad really…"  
Tegan finally gave in to her wanting and all but dove across the room, stripping off the woman's pants and panties, burying her head into the woman's lap, suckling on the woman's clit somewhat insistantly even as she herself finally came. Solow gasped and cried out quickly entwining her fingers into Tegan's hair and forcefully dictating how deep she was allowed to go and how fast or slow with short sharp tugs on Tegan's hair. Tegan growled softly and sped up, ignoring the tugs on her hair. Solow began mewling and shivering.

"Gods yes!"  
Tegan sped up once again, her voice teasing as she paused for a moment. 

"Come for me Solow."  
Solow came apart the second Tegan resumed her pace.


End file.
